


Mirror Of Erised

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	

学校里不能幻影移形有时候真的不太方便，比如现在，麦克沃伊都不知道他们进了哪个房间，就已经被宁泽涛按到门上亲了。他的手伸到背后，摸索到门锁将门上锁，这种场景要是被学生看到了就完了。

宁泽涛今天大概是打定主意不会放过他了，即便如此，麦克沃伊还是想尝试一下，虽然来这边的学生不多，但今天是星期五，不排除某些喜欢在城堡里到处玩闹的学生路过这里。“宁，”分开两人亲吻的唇瓣，喘着气说道，“回去好不好，这里会有学生……”

“不会的，”宁泽涛将吻落在他的唇角，“你不叫出来就不会。”

他的头靠在麦克沃伊的肩上，轻声说话，一派温存的样子，手却不安分的将麦克沃伊的衬衫从裤边抽出来，手探进去顺着人鱼线慢慢往上摸。麦克沃伊的腰有些敏感，被宁泽涛碰到的时候身子下意识的抖了一下，身上力气都被卸去一半。

“可是这里，”这是哪里他都不知道，霍格沃茨原来还有这种类似于堆放杂物的地方吗。“这里太……”太过了，谁都可能路过，谁都可能知道他们在做什么。宁泽涛倒是毫不在意，一手抱着麦克沃伊快软下去的身体一手揉捻着他的乳尖，很满意的听着他在自己耳边的低喘声，“在医务室你都敢，现在不敢了？”

“不准提那件事！”麦克沃伊恨恨地倾身过去在他唇上咬了一口，他当时怎么就心软没对宁泽涛用一忘皆空呢，简直留下了无穷后患。

“就在这，就一次。”宁泽涛说道，从裤子口袋里拿出一个安全套，“我就只带了一个套套。”这是很有说服力的佐证吗。麦克沃伊觉得大家都被宁泽涛骗了，什么闷骚温吞的中国好男人啊，根本都是假象！哪次不是挖好了坑等着自己跳下去。

“这种东西你居然带在身上？！”即便是现在宁泽涛埋头舔舐着他的乳尖，舌头绕着乳晕打转，他要靠着身后的墙撑着才能不滑下去，咬着唇才能把听着都觉得羞耻的声音忍住，还是觉得心里咽不下这口气。

宁泽涛抬起头看着他，一脸的无辜，“难道你想让一个安全套穿过半个学校从我们的房间飞到这里来吗。”

麦克沃伊张了张嘴，这个理由他实在是，没办法反驳。“而且，”宁泽涛在他耳旁吹了口气，“这个时候要专心啊宝宝。”

他确实没办法分心了，就愣神的那么一小会宁泽涛就已经把他的衣服裤子脱得干干净净，麦克沃伊本能的贴得他更紧，伸手解开了宁泽涛的衬衫和裤子。反正都已经到了这个地步，拒绝已经没有意义了，还不如好好享受呢。

宁泽涛勃起的阴茎贴着他的大腿，麦克沃伊能清楚的感觉到自己的脸已经烧起来了。他的腿缠到宁泽涛的腰上，手臂搂着他的脖子，整个人几乎都挂在他身上。宁泽涛还在他耳边逗他，“我们是不是很久没有用过这个姿势了？”麦克沃伊没说话，一口咬在他的肩上。

有多久没做了，宁泽涛回忆了一下，除了那位情敌先生来的前一天晚上，之后就没做过了。他把食指试探性的往穴口里点了点，立刻就感觉到了排斥，异物的进入让麦克沃伊不舒服，他难耐的动了动，撸动自己的阴茎想要转移注意力。

宁泽涛的指尖落在穴口边缘，无声的念动一句咒语，麦克沃伊瞬间感受到穴口里充盈着滑腻的液体，还有不少从穴口溢出来顺着他的大腿根滑了下来。“润滑类的咒语就是让你这么用的吗。”他觉得自己以后再也无法在课上心态正常的教学生这句咒语了。

“不这样你会受伤。”宁泽涛就着润滑过的穴口伸了一根手指进去，在里面转了两圈之后又添了一根。比起液体和撑开他后穴的手指，用咒语润滑更让他觉得说不出的，诡异。他承认自己想过这种方法更方便，宁泽涛肯定也想过，他们也尝试过类似的咒语，但从来没有这么急切过。。

“难受吗？”宁泽涛问道，旋转的手指突然碰到某个地方，猝不及防让麦克沃伊没压住自己的呻吟声，快感在尾椎骨炸开。“看来不难受。”宁泽涛笑着说道，又添了一根手指进到他的身体。

扩张的过程对每一个男人来说都是难熬的，只是男人的生理构造里本来就不包括这一项，不扩张麦克沃伊会很疼。宁泽涛撤出手指，被撑开后又空虚的后穴反倒让麦克沃伊很不适应，他蹭蹭宁泽涛的阴茎，“进，进来。”

宁泽涛总是很喜欢他这个样子，难耐的小表情，红红的眼角，泛着粉色的耳廓，都只给他一个人看。

他挺腰整根没入，因为体位进得比平时更深，“太深了……”太久没有用过这个体位，他都忘记这是怎样甜蜜的痛苦了。宁泽涛抚摸着他的后背安抚他，缓缓退出一些又顶入。等麦克沃伊逐渐适应后才开始小幅度的抽动。“叫出来也没关系，”宁泽涛偏过头和他接吻，“门上有隔音咒。”

他们当时的魔咒课教授，大概没有想过自己最优秀的学生之一后来会把这些咒语用在这种事上。

即便麦克沃伊已经尽力稳住自己的身体，重力原因还是让宁泽涛每一次的进入都进得极深，过了最初的那阵不适应，身体的记忆和对性爱的热情渴望被唤醒，他动着腰迎合宁泽涛逐渐激烈的动作。

他们都对彼此太熟悉了，麦克沃伊知道他喜欢自己什么样的表情，自己怎么扭动会让两个人得到的快感被放到最大；同样，宁泽涛也知道哪个角度会刚好擦过他的敏感点，摸他哪里会听到拉高的呻吟声。

虽然非常害羞，但麦克沃伊自己还是能感觉到身体是在多么热情的迎合他，每次他进入都迫不及待的缠绕包裹上去，在他退出去的时候好像不愿意他走一样。身体都这么诚实了，嘴上说不要还有什么意义。他的呻吟和宁泽涛的喘息混在一起，屋子里都是性爱的情色味道。

麦克沃伊从宁泽涛的肩膀抬起眼睛，原本迷茫的视线在看到了屋子里摆放的东西后清醒，“宁……”他轻声唤道，他一定没看错，那是，“厄里斯魔镜。”

“什么？在这里？”宁泽涛放缓了动作，回头看了一眼，趁着麦克沃伊还没回过神又重重顶进，“我们过去吧。”麦克沃伊睁大眼睛，“你不是很想看吗，我们过去看得更清楚。”麦克沃伊立刻知道他想干什么，“不，不行！宁！”

抗议无效。

宁泽涛就着这个姿势把他抱起来朝放在角落的厄里斯魔镜走去，麦克沃伊双臂紧紧搂着他的脖子，步伐带动身体一颠一颠的，阴茎也跟着脚步的频率进进出出。宁泽涛放慢了脚步，手托在他的屁股上，非常享受这个过程。

在麦克沃伊觉得腿软的时候，他们来到了高立着的厄里斯魔镜前，宁泽涛退出他的体内，又把他放下来，让他靠着镜子。麦克沃伊闭上眼睛，他知道正支撑自己身体的镜子并不普通，它所反映的是照镜子的人内心最渴望的事物，就是因为这样，才显得更加不合时宜。但宁泽涛并没有给他说话和思考的机会，把着他的胯骨再次进到他的身体。

很少有人知道麦克沃伊有一个文身，在他胯骨的地方，从霍格沃茨毕业的第二天他就去纹了一只拉文克劳鹰在身上。过程并不轻松，他灌了两杯火焰威士忌，还靠着宁泽涛在旁边拉着他的手和他说话分心才熬过去。

宁泽涛喜欢那个地方，隐秘而且位置绝佳。往上是麦克沃伊齐整的腹肌和撩人的人鱼线，往下是他细嫩的大腿根。还能带给他征服了拉文克劳最聪明骄傲的那只鹰的巨大成就感。

“宝宝，你睁开眼睛看看吧。”宁泽涛开口诱哄到，下身的动作确是毫不留情，好像强迫般的要逼得他睁开眼睛一样。麦克沃伊咬着嘴唇摇头，额头抵在冰凉的镜面上。

“你知道我看到了什么吗，”宁泽涛的胸口几乎和麦克沃伊的背贴在一起，他的手绕到麦克沃伊的胸前，玩弄着他的乳头，舌头轻轻舔着他耳后那一块皮肤。“我看到我们的婚礼，就在霍格沃茨，”情欲让他的声音低低的还有些哑，薄唇轻扬讲述着一个美好的故事，“穿着西装，在草地上交换戒指。”

“你知道吗，我最近这一大段时间都不开心，从你去了美国开始。”他撒娇一样的说道，好像受了极大的委屈，“得不到你的消息，每天都度日如年，”如果平时宁泽涛用这种声调“控诉”，麦克沃伊一定会很温柔的哄他。

但现在不是，麦克沃伊想也知道宁泽涛现在一定是一副委屈巴巴想要抱抱的样子，只是身体上更直观的感受是他粗长的阴茎一次次以不容置疑的力度捅进自己的身体，身体几乎要承受不住这样不断累积的快感，他连说话都带上哭腔，“宁，宁，太快了。”生理性的泪水从他的眼角滚落。

“睁开眼睛好不好，”宁泽涛的唇在他后颈落下亲吻，“亲爱的你不想知道自己最渴望什么吗。”手顺着肌肉线条往下，替他抚慰着被冷落的阴茎。

他说话还是那么温柔，麦克沃伊不知道是不是对比太明显了，他居然从宁泽涛的语气里听到了难得的强制意味。他很缓慢地睁开眼睛，厄里斯魔镜里是他和宁泽涛，嘴里随着喘息呵出的雾气模糊了镜面，但并不影响他的视野。

宁泽涛单膝跪地，手里举着戒指，在向自己求婚。麦克沃伊有些不敢相信，他自以为无所谓的事情，其实在内心深处却是他最盼望的吗。

“亲爱的，你看到了什么，”宁泽涛低声问道，“你最渴望的事物里，有我吗？”

“有，”麦克沃伊回过头，扭着身子别扭地和他接吻，“一直都有。”

镜子里的岁月静好，镜子外情色淫靡。

当宁泽涛在麦克沃伊体内射出来时，麦克沃伊也在他手里达到高潮，精液射在镜面上，看上去凌乱又色情。宁泽涛退出他的身体，将安全套取下，凑过去浅浅的亲吻麦克沃伊的唇。“我们要怎么回去。”麦克沃伊闭着眼睛回应他，接吻间隙问道。

“老办法啊，用幻身咒。”麦克沃伊心里再次对自己的魔咒学教授道歉。

把自己收拾干净穿好衣服后准备离开，走之前麦克沃伊又看了一眼厄里斯魔镜，还是那个求婚场景。“会实现的，”宁泽涛在他旁边说道，“你和我所盼望的事情，都会成真。”他们眼里是不同却相似的风景。

麦克沃伊怎么也想不到，回到房间之后自己又会被宁泽涛压在床上，“说好的一次！”他说道，宁泽涛一手就制住了他的两个手腕，膝盖挤进他的腿间，“对啊，在那里一次，又没说在这里不行。”


End file.
